Smash Remnant
by soundleader287
Summary: Banner is (kind of killed) and the Hulk is unleashed upon Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story will be my secondary story, so it might not be updated as frequently as 'A new piece on the board' but I just had to wright this. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own Hulk or RWBY**

 **Smash Remnant**

 **Chapter 1: Puny Banner's End  
**

Bruce Banner was a genius, there was no questioning that fact. Bruce Banner was a cowered and as of last week the strongest being on Remnant.

 **One Week prior**

Bruce was ecstatic, he was invited to the Schnee research and development department by General Ironwood. This would no doubt be the single most important moment for his future. There was a knock at the door, Bruce took a deep breath and answered the door, once the door was opened the form of General Ironwood stood towering over Banner's smaller frame.

Banner extended his hand for the General to shake "it's an honor to meet you General." Ironwood shook Banner's offered hand and smiled "nonsense the honor of meeting the great Doctor Banner, the greatest mind of our time is much greater than meeting an old General." Banner raised an eyebrow at that "is that what their calling me now? Last week I was a murder and now it sounds like I'm a hero." The General chuckled at this "you are a hero."

Banner rolled his eyes "The Hunter's and Huntresses are the real hero's, I just make weapon's." The General smirked at Banner's response "Weapons that, if I'm not mistaken have killed ten times more Grimm than the Hunter's and Huntresses have in the past three years."

"I'm sorry Banner I didn't mean to take this long chatting, are you ready to go to the R&D department?" Banner smiled at the General "of course I am."

 **Schnee R &D department**

Banner stood awe-struck at all of the advanced technology in the building. The General smiled at him and slapped him on the back "pick your jaw up off the floor, you haven't even seen the good stuff yet." Banner's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at that statement.

"I have to give the Schnee company some credit, they know what to spend their money on." The General sighed "are you still upset about what happened last time..." The General wasn't able to finish his sentence, as an explosion ripped through the walls of the building.

"The white fang." The General spoke with such malice that you would have thought just words themselves where Grimm.

Banner couldn't move he could only watched wide-eyed as the researcher's where slaughtered in front of him. That's when a White Fang member spotted Banner "Hey, guys look whose here, the famous Dr. Banner." He then pulled out a chain-saw sword and charged at Bruce.

Bruce's heart was pounding as he stood there and watched the man run towards him chainsaw sword in hand. Bruce banner knew that he was going to die here, and he accepted it, he closed his eyes and waited.

As the chainsaw sword made contact with Banner's skin something unexpected happened, Banner's skin was turning green and he was growing larger with every passing second. Until his growth stopped and their stood Bruce Banner, or what he had become, a seven-foot tall man- no he wasn't a man not anymore.

The monster that was once Banner looked his would-be attacker in the eye, the creature's eye's where full of rage, the green man punched the man, sending him flying into a concrete support pillar upon contact it shattered like glass. The hulking beast then let out an ungodly roar " **RAHHHHH** " the monster charged the remaining White Fang, defeating them with ease, before jumping away the green monster roared out " **PUNY MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE!** "

 **Later**

Summer Rose was having a bad day, she forgot to bake her cookies that morning, she didn't get to say goodbye to Tai when she self for a super dangerous mission, oh yea she was going to die. When she was clearing the area, the last thing she expected to happen was a rampaging Goliath to charge at her.

Putting her hand's up and squeezing her eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable. She heard a loud crash and felt... nothing? Opening her eyes, she saw a large green muscular man holding the Goliath's tusks in each hand.

" **LEAVE WHITE HOOD ALONE!** " He then lifted the Grimm by its tusks and started spinning, releasing the Grimm it was sent flying.

There was one thought going through Summer's mind at that moment 'THAT WAS THE MOST AWSOMEST THING EVER!' On the outside she was trying to stop herself from squealing at the amazingness that had just transpired.

She approached the large man and said in a cheerful tone "Hi I'm Summer, what's your name?" The massive man looked at her, her silver eyes looking into his emerald ones and he spoke in a softer tone than before " **Hulk is Hulk**." He said pointing to himself "well it's nice to meet you hulk, thanks for your help by the way."

 **The next day**

Hulk was invited to the Xaio Long residents for a meal and some new cloths, his here all ripped up and didn't look like it was made to fit him at all. Hulk accepted, and she took him to her home.

When she knocked at the door, Tai answered, and his eyes widened at as he saw her and Hulk. "Summer where have you been the girls and I have been worried sick" he then turned to Hulk "and who's your friend?" I indicated to Hulk "Tai this is hulk, Hulk this is Tai my husband, Hulk here saved my life from a Goliath."

Tai was shocked when he heard that "he defeated a Goliath?" Summer then smiled and replied, "he threw a Goliath far, far away." I snapped my finger's "oh I and I offered to let Hulk stay here, you see he doesn't have a home and I thought that since he saved me he could stay here." Tai sighed in defeat "fine."

 **A/N: Banner is dead, well kind of he's not going to be a part of the story for now, it's just Hulk form now on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2: Hulk meets the family

**A/N: Hello everyone, I've been in love with writing recently, so I decided that I would try to make this a weekly upload, like my other story but I don't know if I would have enough time to do both, so no promises.**

 **Chapter 2: Hulk meets the family**

Hulk was brought inside and introduced to Summer's kids "Hulk this is Ruby, she's five years old" she said picking up said child and showing her to Hulk, she had silver eyes and black hair. "and this is Yang, she's seven" just like last time she picked up said child and showed the Hulk, yang had long golden hair and lilac eye's.

Summer then addressed the girls "girls this is hulk." she said indicating to the large green man next to her.

 **An hour later**

Summer turned to Tai "wow the girls have really warmed up to him." Tai sighed "you make him sound like a pet." Summer rolled her eyes at Tai "when is Qrow coming over?" Tai looked at his scroll "he should have been here fifteen minutes ago." As Tai finished his sentence none other than Qrow walked through the door.

"what did you guy's need?" Qrows speech was slightly slurred. Summer's reply was sweet and full of joy "we wanted you to meet someone." Qrow blinked "the last time I heard you say that I met Ruby, don't tell me you had another." Summer laughed "no silly, I wanted you to meet the guy who saved me." Qrow looked confused for a moment "where is he?" Summer pointed to the green mountain of muscle. Qrow's eyes widened "what is he?" Summer looked confused "his name is Hulk."

Qrow shook his head "no, I mean what IS he." Summer raised her eyebrow "a human? Maybe, I don't really care what he is, the most important thing is who he is." Qrow sighed "I'm gonna need to tell Ozpin about him." Summer smiled "I know."

 **Later that night**

Hulk had decided that he would sleep outside in the backyard. "are you sure Hulk?" Summer said in an uncertain tone. The Hulk nodded and patted the ground "Hulk sleep here." Summer smiled "okay, but if you get cold feel free to come inside and sleep on the couch." Hulk laid down on the ground and closed his eyes.

Qrow opened his scroll and called Ozpin "Qrow to what do I owe the unexpected call?" Qrow doubted that the call was totally unexpected but continued anyway. "Oz, there's something you need to see." Qrow could hear Ozpin's eyebrow raise "look Oz, just trust me it's important." Qrow hung up after that, not wanting to explain what he had seen.

 **The next day**

Qrow opened the door and let Ozpin inside "Qrow, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Qrow didn't respond with words, he walked to the back door and motioned for Ozpin to follow, doing so Ozpin soon found himself face to face with a very large green man. Ozpin composed himself and greeted the man "hello my name is Ozpin" Ozpin extended his hand to Hulk. Hulk looked at the hand, and then with surprising gentleness shook it.

After a few minutes, of talking with, to hulk Ozpin concluded that despite Hulks great strength he wasn't trained as a Huntsman, he didn't have his aura unlocked. If what Summer said was true Hulk didn't need aura. The most prevalent thought going through Ozpin's mind was Hulk wasn't a genius.

Hulk was playing hide and seek with Yang and Ruby, he... wasn't very good at hiding, he was too big to hide anywhere. His seeking skills where fantastic, he always knows where to look for them. They were having a good time until a pack of Beowolf's suddenly sprang from the forest.

The Hulks eye's widened as he saw one of the Grimm leap for Ruby, instinctively he shielded her, the Beowolf's claws dug into the Hulk's back. Turning to face the Beowolf Hulk let out a monstrous roar " **RAHHHHHH** " Hulk then grabbed the Beowolf's head with one hand, and he crushed it into nothing, dropping the limp body on the ground, Hulk took a step forward. " **HULK SMASH** " after snarling those words he brought his hand tougher, creating a shock wave that sent the whole pack flying back into the forest.

Ozpin had seen many things in his long life, that was among the greatest displays of strength he had ever seen. With only a single clap he had sent a rather large pack of Beowolfs flying away as if they were made of paper. This man, Hulk had peaked Ozpins interest.

Ozpin walked over to Hulk "I would like you to become a teacher at Beacon." Hulk stared at the man, before nodding " **Hulk teach**." 'that's a relief, now we have a strong new ally and I can keep a closer eye on him' Qrow was having a hard time not bursting into laughter at Ozpin's request 'Hulk, a teacher, now this I got to see'

 **The next day**

Hulk was dressed in a grey business suit with a white under shirt, and a grey fedora. Miss Goodwitch walked up to him with her usual professional confidence, eyeing Hulk up and down she spoke "Hello, I'm Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda extended a hand for Hulk to shake. With gentleness that she didn't expect from a man that large, he shook her hand and greeted her " **Hulk...** " He shook his head and made a face that looked like he was trying hard to concentrate. " **Hello... my name is... Hulk.** " He spoke in a strained tone almost as if it was difficult for him to speak properly, something she would fix later. She smiled at Hulk "Welcome to Beacon Hulk, now let's get you to your room."

After reaching Hulk's new living quarters she gave him a schedule "these are the hours that your scheduled to work, for the first week you'll be observing me, after that you'll be teaching an advanced hand to hand class, any questions?" Hulk shook his head to indicate that he had no questions at the moment. Glynda nodded and left Hulks room to finish her paper work.

Hulk carefully laid on the bed in his new room and silently drifted off to sleep.

 **One week later**

Hulk was doing better than Glynda had initially expected him to, even the way he spoke was more natural, but not quite fluent. He had always been careful not to use too much force when doing anything, almost as if he believed the world was frail. That also meant that if he would never attack if he did a demonstration with a student or a with herself. He would simply stand there and let his opponent hit him, when I asked about it he said he didn't want to hurt anyone.

After everyday Hulk went back to see Summer and Tai, and of course their daughters. Hulk had become like a part of their family, to the girls he was like a second uncle, to Tai and Summer he was like a best friend, even that drunkard Qrow liked him, if only as a drinking buddy.

When she brought Hulk into the Emerald Forest to see his combat prowess, she didn't expect how savage Hulk could be, he tore the Grimm to pieces, he swung with reckless abandon, with every miss he struck the ground and caused a crater, uprooted tree, and even when he missed he would undoubtedly still kill a Grimm or two.

Hulk was interesting, he would always offer to help struggling students, and those who he did help, their grades sharply increased, which is still a mystery to most, seeing as Hulk wasn't the most intelligent people. Ozpin read the report that Glynda had made of Hulk, feeling pleased with the report he put it away and smiled 'with him on our side we might stand a chance against her.'

 **A/N: What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? The worst thing you have ever read? I would love any feedback. Thanks for reading, Bye-Bye.**


End file.
